Take a Chance
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: What if the Shinigami foresaw the events, and got tired of souls and corpses being dumped on him, and decided to do a bit of a change when he sent one of his loyal servant, a 'Yami no Tenshi' and not only that, 3yrs after Kyuubi incident. 5th Chap is up!
1. Yami no Tenshi: Part I

**Take a Chance**

Dragon's Clan: I wanted to try something new, and I quote, I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm glad I had some part of the story planned out. On with the fic.

**

* * *

**

**Yami No Tenshi: Part I**

_The state of his son, bloodied and bruised scared the heck out of him, it was one of the worst fears he wouldn't believed in, and yet it was true. He wanted to reach out and protect him, but his hands passed through him, not being able to touch his son. Tears came in, pouring like rain, if only he hadn't cursed him with the seal of the Nine Tails Fox Demon, if only it hadn't happened, none of this would happen.  
_

_"Naruto…I'm so sorry…." He couldn't face him, his son couldn't hear his voice, and it hurts him. Minato's heart constricted and his hands clenched when he heard his son's screams for the villagers to stop torturing him, varying things from kunais to knifes, glass bottles to wooden bats. The ANBU was able to get in time, to stop the crowd and guard before anymore damage can be done. The tears from his son that shed on that night and those of before never did stop, even when he slept or being hugged by his former student, Hatake Kakashi, in comfort. He still cried with never ending tears. He wanted to hope that this nightmare and his son's would be over, soon._

(Next Day)

A cloaked figured came out of the forest near Konoha, and followed the path that leads to the gates of Konoha. The cloaked figured has twin golden pins brooch and the color of the cloak is plain black, much like the ANBUs. The cloaked figure looked at the gates, and was carrying a sack over the figure's back.

"It's been a long time to since I've last saw you, Kyuubi-san." A serene grin settled on the figured face, but the eyes and forehead are covered in shadows. The figure headed for the gates, when the shinobis asked for the figure's name, the figure replied in an eerie tone that none should heard before their death.

"Yami no Tenshi.(1)" The figured smirked at the shocked faces of the shinobis who guard the gates, and took advantage of that by passing through the gates. It won't be long before they sent ANBU after the figure, the figure use the invisibility seal to hide from their sensors. The figured sighed, its been a while and October tenth is drawing closer any minute since its today, like a snake coiled back and sprang, getting ready to catch its prey.

Speaking of snake, the figure growled, Oorichimaru had no right to stay so long in the pane of Living, he died and revived too many times lf many times due to his many allies. Even Shinigami-sama(2) was annoyed by it, and had sent 'Yami no Tenshi' to seek information about what that snake had done to violate that principle. The alley way the figure was in, darkened more as the figured looked up to the night sky. Green eyes gleamed in the darkness, the hood fall a bit and black locks came in view.

A war cry startled the figured out of its thoughts, and looked at the opening of the alley, a crowd of people with various weapons and torches headed to one place. Piqued curiosity and worried instinct took over the figure, and put the hood back up to hide the face and locks of hair. The figure followed the crowd quietly, and it led to a house. Then a child scream came, the 'Yami no Tenshi' know that kind of scream, the scream of pain when a person is tortured, and growled quietly, Kami-sama(3) and Shinigami-sama have rules when a child was tortured, let alone at a very young age. Something about the fact that is more innocent and pure, both entities considered a child sacred.

There were unspoken rules about this, in the Land of the Living, demon carrier or not, the undead were used to be mortals, and had gained knowledge when it comes to honest, loyalty, stealth, etc. One of the unspoken rules, never hurt a child when you're in a presence from the soldier from either heaven or the underworld. If an angel or demon, or something all long the lines of used to being dead, were to kill or let a child die in their presences when they needed to guard one, it would come to them as the most punishable act. Silently, the figure thank the gods that when arrived in the underworld after being dead, it wasn't Egypt, Egypt has a strict code of who is allowed to go to the afterlife, or be eaten by Ma'at(4), and figure respected that strict code. The figure remembers its duty and ran up to the building, the screams keep getting louder from the said child, and laughter was heard from those who tortured the child, the figure cursed if it hadn't gotten there just in time to save the child.

* * *

(1) - Angel of Darkness, would be explained later. Literally means Darkness of an Angel.

(2) - Death God or Death Lord

(3) - God or Lord of the Gods

(4) - Got this from Yu-Gi-Oh, Ma'at is actually a pet that eat souls of the ungrateful.

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


	2. Yami no Tenshi: Part II

Currently Listening to: Regret from Mai Hoshimura

Dragon's Clan: I quote, I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. On with the fic.

**

* * *

**

**Yami no Tenshi: Part II**

The world of the underworld looks the same, only darker, while in heaven is lighter. Shinigami and Kami are brothers, twins to be exact, best friends, but they have their own morals, but they both agreed on thing. They were both given the power of Foresight, at first Kami wanted the boy to be unharmed, or as they, able to suppress the innocence or what's left of it. When he seen how the boy had grown up to be, he agreed that boy would go up to be a great Kage, like before his father. That is until reasoned by Shinigami that he would also believed in him, if Fate hadn't been so cruel on this boy. The boy hadn't did anything, and yet he was blamed by everyone as he grew at the age of 10, loose one of his close friend to an enemy, who Shinigami said in an annoyed voice, that he would get his hands on that snake and traitor, and the traitor was the one who summoned the Kyuubi, and that the boy would lose his friend, if not by betrayal, then also by death. He hated dealing with constant complaints that had already been coming from the Underworld. Besides that, he'll still be the great Kage, no matter what.

Shinigami and Kami had both agreed that Fate needs to give the Kyuubi boy a chance to meet his parents, or at least one of them, and let them stay in the Land of Living until they die. In the death lord's study room, a lone male contempt on whether he made the right choice as he continued to watched through the mirror that gave him access to the 'Yami no Tenshi' or others as the only connection to those who were sent from the realm of dead to meet their goals in the realm of living.

"You have grown soft, aniki(1)." Oh he wished that son of a bastard would shut up, ok maybe he take it back, it was his annoying brother after all.

"You should knock, or at least tell me when you're coming." He snapped, while the other male just smiled, then turned serious, his brother, Shinigami, wasn't always like this, but then it his and Shinigami's duty to find out what the Atasuki is actually up, and hoping it wouldn't lead to "that".

"You're brooding too much, at least be relieved that you've sent one of your most trusted servants, in other words, the best of the 'Yami no Tenshi'. I would have sent mine, a 'Hikari no Tenshi(2)', but its one of your loyal servaant and child out there." Kami, were the same as his, that Kami has white hair down to his waist, turquoise eyes, he had a staff in his right hand and a katana hanging on his left hip, the strap alone is blue and the sheath of the blade is black, but the hilt of it was decorated with a small diamond with gold surrounding it, the handle itself has a pattern between silver and blue. His brother wore a white cloak, and was giving him a knowing smile with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Why on earth did he bother to have a brother like him? He'll never know. He resisted the urge to say copycat, since he wore similar attire, in fact, they look almost alike. Except his hair is black, his eyes are maroon red, his cloak is black, his sword has a red strap, the hilt has a small red ruby accompanied by silver surrounding it, and the handle is black and red and the sheath didn't matter because it is the same color, and instead of a staff, he had a scythe, which is currently leaning on a wall next to the mirror. He has a regal face, with a hint of serious in them all the time, his brother only has it when he is really serious.

"You better be making the right decision." The Lord of Death mentally groaned, why he can't have peace and quiet. He is annoyed, but decided against in snarling or snapping at this woman.

"Yes, honorable Fate, we are." His brother grinned at the woman, only to be glared back with her silver eyes, her hair is actually the same color as his brother's, white, but both are not related, thank you. She wore a flowing white dress, and she is very beautiful in both dangerous and peaceful way.

"You better make this right." Fate scrutinized her glare at Shinigami, who equally returned the glare back. Its been a week since he sent 'her' on that mission, and it may take longer, perhaps a decade or more in the Land of Living to complete this.

**_Flashback_**

_"Kiyone Tenshi, rank 'Yami no Tenshi'. You have a mission." Shinigami told his most loyal servant. The said servant kneeled down on her right knee and bowed towards the Death Lord._

_"What is that you want Shinigami-sama?" The death god sighed and wished it was easier to talk about the mission with Fate earlier. Although to conclude, with his talk with Fate, she is not happy about what he is about to do, until he reasoned her that if his servant took care most of the Atasuki, left Madara Uchiha to the 4th Hokage, then that would cause less death to those that the future Naruto cared about and also less worry about the Nine-Tail Fox, he would be at his side once more, in a good way, and the hoped that there won't be any of those people who wanted immortality. Also, if they were able to gain immortality, it spells disaster to the gods and the mortals. Life is precious, and it should not be wasted on those ambitions such as taking over the world, control a biju, or gain the power that was from "that legend"._

_"Your first task is to find information about Oorichimaru's location, and his allies." The woman knew that this isn't what the only thing that Shinigami had in mind, and knew that there was more to it than the first task. She hesitantly looked up to those red eyes that command her to do the missions she willingly obeys, and her mouth worked the words that she asked straight forward._

_"Is that all, Shinigami-sama?" The Shinigami gave the woman a wry grin, and sighed. Kiyone was one of those people who knew the Shinigami, herself, since she is one of the few children he had taken under his wing, and was one of the few people who's world is her own version of hell. Only few people knew of her past, and will not say a word of it. He knew what he about to say to his loyal servant, that she would not like it._

_"Your second task is to guard a child of a soul I'd met."_

_"I am not a baby sitter." Indeed, she did not take it very well as she growled and restrained herself from further strangling her boss when she met his stern gaze._

_"I never said you were, do you remember the incident of Kyuubi no Youko?" The incident was clear as day, one of their own demon, went missing and was reported to be in the land of Living. Shinigami-sama was informed by the 4th's death exchange, and followed. The exchange did not go entirely go towards the plan, the Kyuubi, is indeed sealed within the boy, but at the cost of the life of the sealer. When the Shinigami-sama checked the death scroll, the name of the 4th Hokage, did not appear, and the Fourth was forced to wonder in the Land of Living as a ghost, and followed the boy._

_"Yes, you were sent there to take the soul of the man who sealed the Kyuubi no Youko in his own child, for the safety of his own child and his country." The servant shivered at that thought of his false disguise, even though she had lived with him as a child, she couldn't get used to the guise he has to wear when he is in the Land of Living and mostly wondered why he has to wear it._

_"Unfortunately it was said in the scrolls of death, that this man wasn't supposed to die wasn't supposed to die on that day. It is possible that it has to due to the fact that someone is behind this, and Mother alerted me of the child's fate, now do you understand?" The servant nodded, before standing up, reaching for the katana she has on the floor to her right, to strap it on her back._

_"Do you want me to give him a body?" If what she guess is right, then indeed, the ghost needed the body he had left, and wanted it back so he could help his son._

_"Yes, but it will take time. You'll need few more years to do that." Piles after piles of bodies were there, endless, it was hard to find the right one, although they are loyal laws that are set both the dead and the living, they can bring the people back to life under certain restrictions, and its complicated, Fate has allowed this due to the fact the name wasn't on the scroll, so they have to search and search for the body in the Underground, and transported it to the Land of the Living._

_"Yes, Shinigami-sama. I'll leave right now."_

_"One more thing, find Madara Uchira and Atasuki. I want them dead, so I can have fun with them." Kiyone sweatdrop, but knew that this isn't the only reason as to why.  
_

_"Were they the ones who?" The words of looking for "that" and killing the host to gain the bijus powers, was caught off when Shinigaimi's eyes narrowed and nodded. Humans cannot gain immortality, due to the fact the act is forbidden and condemnation. The previous two Hokages were the reason for saving their village with their hearts and protected the village, and had their names on the death scroll, but the Yondaime Hokage, his name didn't appear on the death scroll, and it made the Shinigami a bit confuse and suspicious, perhaps there was someone had did this, but there were many souls in the underworld, that it may take time to see and find the culprit because of the recent battle and the continuously souls that had their names on the death scrolls and died. _

_"Yes." That was all the information that was needed, and Kiyone somehow get the feeling that Shinigami-sama wanted the boy to be look after, since Kiyone had the same past as well, except it was her own hell._

_"I understand, I'll get on to it." Kiyone bowed to the Shinigami and left without a word, with a puff, and disappeared to get the equipment she needed, which varies from scrolls, to weapons, to clothes._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he can. It happened again, and he needs to get away from the crowd. He was lucky to escape with few bruises and scratches here and there from the orphanage, but his energy is running out. That's when he noticed a cloak figure stepped in front. He recognized the cloak figure as not Dog, the person who cared for him beside the Sandiame Hokage. He panicked as the cloak figure kneeled down and scooped him up from the ground, before standing up, he struggled from the strangers grip, but the soothing voice of the stranger, lulled him into sleep. He could also see the figure smile at him, and thought it was a nice smile on the stranger's face before he blacked out.

* * *

Kiyone hurried, as her cape flapped like a raven searching for its chicks, and followed the scream of the pained child. It had led her to an orphanage, and was able to see the child running away from the crowd. Kiyone scooped up the child before anymore damage can be done, though the child struggle thinking the cloaked figure was one of them.

"Rest little one, you're safe, I promise you that." Kiyone softly muttered to the child, who instantly fallen asleep. She rested him her left arm, and turned to glare at the crowd.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?!"The crowd shivered at the intense glare from the green eyes that seemed to glow, that came from Kiyone. But since they cannot see her face nor her clothing, they didn't know the gender of the person underneath the cloak. The ghost of the 4th Hokage looked at Kiyone with a mix of hopeful and curious gaze.

"He killed everyone, he's a demon, and he should be dead." From that remark, Kiyone bristled at the thought of this child would be on the death scroll if it were to continue on. Those who lived in the underworld or heaven, consider a child soul to be innocent and sacred. Kiyone had seen what happened to abuse people, she herself is included, and did a Kage no Bushin, summoning two perfect clones.

"What is that you want, Tenshi-sama?" They both asked.

"One of you looks for the Hokage, while the other alerts the ANBU." Kiyone whispered, but her tone was commanding, and only the clones heard it and they nodded. Minato was able to hear the whisper, and his eyes widen and silently hope that this person isn't a betrayer.

"What should we say?" Both of the bushins asked, and Kiyone took a moment to think, holding the child closer, and gripping on the katana under her cloak that is hanging on her right hip.

"…Describe the little one first to them, and tell them the situation right now." That's what she whispered, and the clones bowed.

"Hai, Tenshi-sama." The clones left in search for the people they should find, Kiyone continued to glare at the crowd.

"I want an explanation for your actions." None decided it would be a good idea to say the truth, but a few bold ones, and perhaps the dumbest people she ever met, stepped in and shouted.

"HE'S THE DEMON THAT KILLED OUR LOVED ONES!" Again, that made her bristled and she bit her tongue to force back a growl. One of the things she learned is to always to keep a cool face, as be prepared for the worst.

"You mean this little guy? He doesn't look he can kill anyone." Kiyone asked with a deadpanned look, there is no way a kid like him to be able to kill a person, let alone if that kid is 3 years old.

"WE HAVE TO KILL HIM SO THE FOX WILL NOT BE ABLE TO COME BACK!" From this shout, it somehow makes sense, but it is also pointless. Taking the blame on a child who doesn't know what the hell is going on, its obviously scared the kid.

"Pointless." She muttered as she gripped the child closer to her chest, while the crowd stared at her incredulous and wondered if she has two heads.

"What?" Most of the crowd look enraged to hear this, they will have their revenge.

"I said its pointless. To attack a defenseless child who didn't do anything. Be glad that I wasn't the Shinigami himself." She snarled and was glad that she has used a voice change, one of her many abilities in camouflaging in a crowd. She need to stall, for the Hokage and the ANBUs to come, before she came, she read everything about the about the boy and the rest of the villages. It couldn't hurt to be very careful.

"BITCH!" Before the leader of the crowd was able to land a blow on her with a kunai, Kiyone felt chakra signatures coming towards her in a fast pace and inwardly smirked, it seems that the clones had did their jobs. Her hand grabbed onto her katana and blocked the kunai before she got a scratch, and frowned. It seems it'll take twenty minutes; right now it's best if she defends herself and the child, it would be a bad idea if she were to attack or kill these mortals now. Sounds of metal clashing against each other encourage the leader to go and continue the assault while Kiyone kept on dodging and dishing out insults here and there, enough to get the crowd and their leader to get angry and also more attention from the ANBU forces and the Hokage when they arrived few minutes ago. It was enough proof for the Hokage himself that the villages are willing to find a loop from the law he established a year ago, and he had enough on how the people behaved towards the small kid and the traveler.

"STOP! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**Omake**:

Lesson: Ranks of both the Underworld and Heaven

"Hi, my name is Kiyone Tenshi. I'll be your teacher for this lesson." As Kiyone Tenshi stand infront of the black board, she pulled the screen for the projector, down that shows the ranks of the Heaven, Earth, and Underworld.

"As you can see, Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama has both the positions of a leader of the underworld and heaven, kind of similar to the ones you have on the Land of the Living, the Kages, we call them 'Lords'. Fate-sama is also powerful, more powerful than Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama in both power and skill, her position is similar to a Dayimo, but is powerful than one, we called her 'God'. On the side of the underworld and Heaven, a 'Yami no Tenshi' and a 'Hikari no Tenshi' is similar to ANBUs, 'Yuurei' or 'Malovent Spirits' and 'Saints' has the position similar to a Jounin, 'Demons' and 'Archangels' are similar to Chunnins, and for a Genin you could be either a 'Poltergeist' or an 'Angel'. Guardains are similar to Sannin on Earth as to Biijus in the Underworld. But before that, those who do not choose to become or join these ranks are usually call 'Spirits' or 'Ghosts'. think of it as a traveler, civillian, or a missing nin." Kiyone finished her long sentence and panted, until she got into a thinking pose and looked at her right towards a 'Hikari no Tenshi'. Said the 'Hikari no Tenshi', adnored with black hair and magenta eyes, wearing a white cloak, and looked at Kiyone with a curious gaze.

"Do you think that Fate-sama and Kami-sama might be related?" Now that got the Hikari no Tenshi thinking, but he shook his head. There is no way that Fate-sama could be related to Kami-sama, except for their appearance.

"You know I asked that before, but they say they aren't related."

"I know, but still there is a possibility, right?"

"Hm, nah. That will be weird." They surpress a shudder, no way in hell that Kami-sama and Fate-sama would be related. If Kami-sama were to be related to Fate-sama, he needs to be serious and has a sadistic humor, which they hope that Kami-sama doesn't have it. Kiyone can stand her father's, Shinigami-sama, but then if it were to be Kami-sama, that'll be scary.

"Agreed, that's it for today's lesson." Both of them sweat dropped and wave towards the screen.

* * *

(1) - Brother

(2) - Light of an Angel

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review.


	3. Yami no Tenshi: Part III

Note: I know its been over a year since I've started writing this, but I had been busy with the courses in college along with the upcoming tests and projects. The tests are finally over, so I'll try to alternate my time with the final project and the stories.

**

* * *

Yami No Tenshi: Part III**

"STOP! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Never had the villager ever seen the senile Hokage that angry, the crowd and the leader of the mob, froze when they seen the glare of their leader, the atmosphere dropped so fast that some of the people sweat a lot. The Sandaime Hokage appreciated that a stranger, out of nowhere, helped Naruto and shield him away from the crowd.

"H-H-Hokage-sama! L-Let us explain." The whole crowd wanted to Sandaime to believe them, but what they didn't notice was the fact that, Hizuren Satoubi, had caught them a few minutes ago, attacking the traveler, at least the traveler was skilled enough to defend herself/himself and protecting Naruto at the same time.

"Attacking a Konoha Citizen and a traveler, going against the law that I've placed on Konoha, and also disrespecting the Yondaime Hokage's last wish, I'll have your heads if it weren't for the fact that I'm supposed to protect this village." The Sandiame was more than furious at this, these people are blinded by hatred, despair, and anger because of the Kyuubi attacked three years ago. Couldn't they see that facts right in front of them? The crowd dispersed, but the ANBU were able to memorize the faces of the people who came with the crowd and waited for their leader's command.

"I'm sorry for that." The Hokage sighed, he hoped that it wouldn't be that bad, but look at the good side. At least, it didn't get worse than the last time.

"It's not your fault, Hokage-sama. You did what you could to protect this child. I came when I heard his scream." Kiyone pull down the hood and look at the Hokage with a sympathetic smile. Even spirits with the jobs as sending the other spirits from the Land of the Living have worries like these, taking care of another spirit who they've became attached to. The Third Hokage widened his eyes as he saw the true identity of the cloak figure, milky white skin with raven hair, one side has bangs that covered her eye. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, her smile was kind and her green eyes sparked with wisdom. He looked at her before looked over towards Naruto, and noticed that he had a few bruises and scratches, although it was better than last time, it still anger him that these people are willing to kill someone, a child, for something he/she didn't do.

"They did it again. Tora, Neko, Karasu, Nezumi, I want you to catch the perpetrator now." Ibiki would most likely have fun tonight after this, the ANBU's soldiers thought as they race to capture the ring leader of the crowd after being commanded. Kiyone looked at this and figured that it was worse the last time. She sighed, but when she felt a part of her cloak tightening, she couldn't help but smile.

"Let's start with the introduction. I'm the Sandaime Hokage, Satoubi Hiruzen." Kiyone shifted her hold on Naruto, before reaching out and clasping the elder's hand.

"My name is Tenshi Kiyone, it's a pleasure to meet the Sandaime-sama."

"Purifying angel?" Satoubi arched his eyebrow with amusement towards the meaning, Kiyone sighed in mocking defeat.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"What's his name?" The Yami no Tenshi asked the Third Hokage.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I see. Uzumaki-kun, you can let me go right now, its time for you go back home." Although it was cute, Naruto didn't let go of his savior as he unconsciously kept his hold on the cloak that Kiyone is still wearing.

"He doesn't want to let me go, huh?" All three of them chuckled softly, except for one who is still sleeping now.

"Will it be okay if you adopt him?" Imagine the surprise and the mixed emotions on both Kiyone and the Yondaime's expense when they heard the words came from the third's mouth.

"What makes you think I'm trust worthy?" (Kiyone)

"You protected him." (Satoubi)

"I only acted on instinct." (Kiyone)

"Yes, you have, but you also alerted the ANBUs and I about the situation. One of my subordinates told me that you are a 'Yami no Tenshi'. I've never met one myself, but my predecessors have met one. It's rare for a 'Yami no Tenshi' to come out after several years." And so, Satoubi continue to explain why Kiyone should protect Naruto, leading to Kiyone's stubbornness waver and dissipated. Reluctantly, she knew that she doesn't have a deadline, but she doesn't like living in the World of Living, plus Shinigami-sama will have her head if she were to leave the child alone.

"Alright, I'll look after him."

"Thank you." Kiyone couldn't help, but feel pity when Satoubi sighed in relief before leaving both of them alone. She turned and looked at the child she was holding, but couldn't help but smile apologetically. 'Were you so much troublesome for him to find you a home?' She thought amused, as if hearing her, Naruto smiled unconsciously, but Kiyone couldn't help an add to another thought, making her frown. 'Or were some of the adults here, didn't want to adopt you because of who you are?' She sighed, and started to walk around Konoha, looking for a place to rest. She went back into an alley, taking off her sack and her cloak.

Kiyone could feel that she was being watched by a spirit, she ignored it, took of her black cloak and wrapped it around Naruto, carrying him like a baby since he wouldn't let go of her cloak. She looked at him and couldn't help but let a sad smile since he reminds her of one of her own. The one she was force to give up due to circumstances. After this, she walked out of an alley and set out to find a comfortable place to rest and rest for only few days.

"I guess this is where I am staying for a few days until we find the right place to settle down." She looked at the looming hotel in front of her, she cast a strong genjutsu and unnoticeable to people who can sense chakra, over Naruto before stepping into the hotel. After getting a room, and putting Naruto comfortably on one of the beds, she turned towards the other occupant of the room.

"Why are you staring me like that?" If anyone else were to come into the room unannounced, they would think that the girl is insane for talking to herself, but she is looking behind, knowing that someone is there. By the dubious look on Minato's face, Kiyone nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, I can see you. In fact, I might be the only one to see you, well currently that is." Minato looked at her with curiosity and wary, though he saw how she protected his son, he has to give her a sense of doubt. He ghosted over in front of his son, smiling at him wistfully, before looking directly at Kiyone.

"Who are you?" When she hadn't answered, he fell into a protective stance in front of the sleeping Naruto.

"Stay away from my son." She smiled at this; at least the Little One has someone that likes him, though sadly the person is a ghost.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt him as long as I stay here. So tell me, who are you?" She asked politely with a business tone and a smile. Minato looked at her wary before introducing himself to her, mimicking the same smile and tone of hers.

"Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage."

"Tenshi Kiyone. One of Shinigami-sama's Yami no Tenshi." She finished bowing at him to see him looking at her with skepticism, raising her eyebrow as if asking 'what is it?', he answered.

"You're not going to take me to the afterlife?" She feigned a mock surprise at this. Now why would she do that?

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of the shiki-fukin, I was supposed to be within the Shinigami's stomach. Battling with and against other souls for all eternity." It clicked in her head, this person was the one who did the shiki-fuin seal, the one who called Shinigami-sama. She could also sense a "but" to his answer and smiled sadly, it was parental instinct.

"I thought you were a genius," She says it sarcastically, ignoring Minato's yelp of protest of "Oi!", "if I had come for you, you would've been in the afterlife earlier than talking to a 'Yami no Tenshi'." She smirked at him while he sheepishly scratched his head.

"Part of the task I'm doing is to guard this boy and help you." Surprise followed by skepticism was found on his face while she smirked at him.

"Me? How are you going to help me? I'm dead, I'm a ghost and I don't have a body." She was about to roll her eyes at him when she reminded herself that humans get back their body through cruddy necromancy. The people from the Land of Dead of helping people gaining back their bodies are under restrictions, and more of efficient.

"That's true, and that's why you have to wait for few more years."

"Why?"

"Cause you're getting your body back."

"I am?"

"Yes. Why don't you sleep first?"

"I can't sleep, but I'll rest my eyes." Pause. "What are you doing?" He looked at her as she walked towards Naruto, smoothing his hair slowly. Touching his whiskers, Naruto hmmed at this, Kiyone softened her eyes at him. Its been awhile since she has done something like this to _him_.

"I'm going to have a talk with an old friend of mine." She said to him, after pulling up Naruto's shirt a bit. Her right hand hovered over his stomach, her left clutching her right wrist and she channel her chakra into Naruto's stomach. The seal of appeared. Her chakra started to become white, and bit by bit, her physical appearance is slowly disappearing.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Minato would've pushed her away from Naruto, seeing at what she is doing to him, however he couldn't touch her. Minato looked at her with a mixture of worry and suspicion, she looked back at him with a smirk.

"As I said before, talking with a friend." She said smiling cryptically at him, before she faded into nothingness, Minato looked in shock and quickly went to Naruto's side. He relaxed when he saw that he was still sleeping, but the seal isn't fading somehow. Kiyone looked around to see that she was in a sewage, she blinked.

"Let's see, I think its this way." Feeling for the red pure chakra wasn't hard, and Kiyone followed it. After what felt a few hours, she found a gate with a paper that says 'Seal.' Kiyone looked into the darkness and smiled, so _he_ was still asleep. '_Lazy ass.'_ She thought fondly before taking out a deep breath.

"Oi! You big fur ball! Wake up!" The fox jerked up from the sudden loudness and glared at her.

**"Quiet down! I'm trying to sleep-Interesting, did Shinigami-sama send you here." **The Kyuubi curled his lips into a grin, his teeth showing as he looked like he is ready to bite her head off.

"It's chaotic back home." Kiyone smiled at him before sighing and walked towards the bars. She touched one of them, and looked at demon with not ounce of fear. He looked at her, closed his eyes, and a whirl of red chakra surrounded him. Once the red chakra is gone, a lean young man with long red hair tied up in a lose pony tail, piercing yellow eyes, and he is wearing a red samurai outfit with orange fox symbols. He walked up to the gate and touched her hand that is currently curled around the bar.

"It's been a while, hasn't Keiichi-kun?" He smiled softly at her and nodded. She looked at him with the same expression she has given to him few years ago before he disappeared.

**"So what does he want?" **He asked in a soft whisper, Kiyone cracked a grin.

"Shinigami-sama said back home is getting too crowded, wanted to make sure that the living doesn't dies completely." He raised an eyebrow and snorted.

**"Hmph, it's really ironic." **Kiyone smirked, but her eyes tell a different story.

"You don't know the half of it. I have a proposal." He frowned when he heard her changed the subject quickly, but relented and will wait for her to tell.

**"I'm listening, Tenki." **She fought the urge to frown and still about her last name.

"I'll give you a separate body, but you'll still be connected to your host. I'll get you an empty kuchiyose contract to override that contract you have with Madara. In return, you will help me train your host." Keiichi looked at her for a while, looking for any lies, he found nothing but secrets she wished to keep for herself. Secrets that she doesn't want to tell.

**"Will it allow me to break away from…?"** Both of them knew it was leading to the topic of Uchiha Madara or the seal. She sighed, before touching his hand with her other.

"It will, but not from the seal." Keiichi wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed but nodded, it is better than nothing anyway.

**"…very well. Do you have anything else?" **Silence was all that was left between them. Kiyone looked away from him, knowing that if she were to talk to him now and say something that wasn't the truth. It would be a lie. Her hands left the bars and his hand, but she still isn't looking at him. Kiyone can still feel him looking at her.

"…No, I'll see you soon." And she disappeared from the mindscape; the Kyuubi looked from where she once stand and sighed. _'Is there something you don't want to talk to me about, Kiyone-chan?'_

Once outside of the mindscape, Kiyone close her eyes and went to another room to sleep. She ignored Minato who looked at her with concern. She rather not talk about what went on between her and the Kyuubi. Plus, finding a new and empty kuchiyose contract is a lot difficult then being said and done.

* * *

Read and Review.


	4. Undead Guardian

Note: Sorry for the late update, I guess I forgot due to the fact I was a bit busy with essays at home. Not to mention this has taken me a large amount of thinking for the past three days to make it sense a bit. Can't believe I forgotten all about it.

* * *

**The Undead Guardian**

Three days came by since the incident with a 'Yami no Tenshi' and Naruto. Satoubi is going through paperwork, and hopefully through records to find more information about 'Yami no Tenshi' than he already know. His predecessors, the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage once met a 'Yami no Tenshi'. However, he couldn't remember the details of it. If he had thought about becoming a Hokage is to tackle endless paperwork, he would've refused, but that will also mean that Danzo will get the position, and that's something he doesn't want to do. The Sandaime looked up when he saw one of his ANBU's appear into the room panting. Noticing the mask and the hair, he describes the situation he is in with one word. _Troublesome._

"Welcome back, Inu-san. How was the mission?" Inu bowed towards the Sandaime before taking out the scroll and handed it to him. The Sandaime looked at the scroll and opened it, before nodding and closing it. Both of them stared at each other in silence before bringing up the topic that's been troubling the ANBU's mind.

"I stopped by to check up on Naruto, but he isn't at the apartment. Where is he?" Inu asked patiently, Sandaime looked back at him. His breathed in from his pipe before taking out and blowing out the smoke. Satoubi gestured him to take a seat, which is probably a good idea later on.

"He's doing well. He is entrusted into the care of this person after I witnessed the incident." If it wasn't for the mask, he would have felt that Inu's eye narrowed at him.

"What incident Sandaime-sama?" He wince, maybe he shouldn't have said that word in front of him.

"Er…well….uh…." Stumbling over words was unprofessional for the Hokage, but it gives enough time for him to stall, what he is about to say next might get Kakashi to go out and hunt for blood. Tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the answer to come out of the Sandaime's mouth. Satoubi sighed before telling him.

"He was nearly beat up again by the orphanage and the mob." That was it, a calm deadly silence hung over like a fog. Kakashi clenched his hands on the chairs armrest.

"What?" Hearing the cold tone was enough for Satoubi to try and stop him from doing something he is going to rregret later on by revealing the next information.

"But don't worry, he's unharmed." That made Kakashi a bit relieved, Satoubi wondered, what would happen if Minato had heard of this if he was still alive. He shuddered, he rather not know the consequences if the Yondaime were still be alive, no doubt it would be something he rather not know.

"Who is this person taking care of him?" Satoubi relaxed slightly but tensed a bit marginally, he could only hope that Kakashi doesn't find out the true position of the person taking care of Naruto.

"A person by the name of…"

* * *

**Two days ago**

Kiyone looked at the sleeping Naruto with a pensive face; she knew she needs to watch over this boy like a sister or a mother. However, she struck a deal with Keiichi, enough to stop Madara from finding him again. Kiyone sighed, after getting enough rest; she got dressed and went out to buy some food for the kid and herself. While she frowned and scowl at remembering the bruises and cuts on Naruto, the plus side was that Keiichi has taking a liberty on healing him with his chakra. The down side is that he is curious as a cat, and Minato is getting restless at seeing his son still asleep.

Naruto woke up, he felt so sore, and every part of his body is in pain from running and tripping, that's when he felt bandages on him. He opened his eyes, and was greeted by being in an unfamiliar room and green eyes, looked at him with curiosity and concern. Those green eyes belong to a woman who has black shoulder length hair, with a black sweater and black jeans. A kunai strap wrapped around her right arm and left leg, her pouch wrapped around her waist. Her cloak was hung over the chair as her sack occupied it, her katana is against the chair, and on the table were some bentos. Naruto froze, and hesitated in being near a stranger who saved him. Kiyone frowned at this. The villagers had done a number on him, she inwardly growled, but suppress it and gave a smile to the boy as if assuring him that she meant no harm to him.

"Morning." No reply from Naruto, heck he was scared whether to trust this stranger or not. Well people would be cautious if someone became so chirpy right next to them.

"Are you alright?" He nodded hesitantly, not trusting his mouth. Kiyone's smile grew a bit, at least Naruto is able to respond. Noticing that Naruto is uncomfortable about being in her presence, she presented the next question.

"Do you want me to leave?" A few minutes of silence pass through between them. She was about to get off from the chair and leave the room when a tiny hand grabbed her sleeve, brining her attention back to the child.

"Why?" She look at him confused, but she already knew what he is going to ask.

"Hm? Why what?" She inquired, encouraged him to talk to her about what's going through his mind. Naruto looked at her with innocent blue eyes, that Kiyone squashed down the urge to jumping, glomp him, and rub her cheeks with his in a cat like manner. But that will only serve him to be more scared of her, and she doesn't want to traumatize him either. So she waited silently for his answer, sitting back in the chair.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, Kiyone looked at him surprised. She lifted her right hand above his head; he flinched away and closed his eyes. He opened when he didn't feel any pain, but her hand is on top of his head and began ruffling his hair.

"…Because its wrong for what they did to you, you don't deserve it. Neither does other kids at your age, deserve it." He looked at her again, once he got the hand off his head, and she is smiling at him sadly.

"Why's that?" She could hear the curiosity in his voice; her hand stopped ruffling his hair. He looked up to see her eyes glazed a bit to a lighter color of green.

"…Because they will do something they will regret." When Naruto heard the answer, he could feel that this person is a bit sad and broken.

"Did you?" Kiyone blinked and looked at him before smiling at him.

"Have this experience before? Yes, so don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago." _Long before your mother and father were born might I add, I was alive at that time._ She closed her eyes at the thought.

"People can also die from this. However, I'm pretty sure your father or your mother wouldn't want that, not all parents would want a child to suffer, especially in the afterlife." Naruto looked at her surprised. Kiyone is looking at him with sad and wistful smile. He didn't know she was carrying on her explanation, but it made him feel better that his dead parents didn't want him to end up dead.

"Why's that?" She blinked at him before smiling happily at him, like the smile she would give to _her own_. _Red hair, green eyes. So small and innocent_. Kiyone's thoughts drift towards the girl she was left under the care of her sister while she is away.

"Because, who would want to hurt a kid like you, as innocent as an angel?"

"You'll really think I'm innocent?" His voice was so innocent, so hopeful, it nearly broke her heart when she remembered the fact that most of people within the village, minus the Hokage, most of the shinobis and actually few villagers felt that Naruto had done nothing wrong.

"Yeah, it's just that you have a cruel fate, with some bumps here and there, but it'll smooth out."

"What is fate?" She bit her lip, trying to figure out an explanation without insulting Shinigami-sama's superior.

"Fate is like a path that has set out for you, but you can choose your own one." Comfortable silence rolled in, Naruto's hand never left her sleeve.

"What's your name?" Kiyone gave him a light smirk after seeing the smile on his face.

"Tenshi Kiyone."

"Mine's Uzumaki Naruto."

"How old are you?"

"3 years old, you?"

"I'm twenty one."

"You're that old!" She mocked pouted at him for that answer while inwardly she let out a sigh of relief that he is responding very well. Minato is very relieved that his son isn't traumatized that much, and smile at the scene.

"Am not, I have you know that by now, I'm still young." Naruto look at her shocked, obviously not expecting that kind of response, and he laughed. Kiyone joined in his laughter, for a few moments they both calm down.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a ninja, one of the best so people will acknowledge me." Naruto exclaim excitedly while Kiyone chuckles in amusement, hearing something similar before from _her_.

"Why's that?"

"Jiji is the Hokage and everyone respects him, but with me. People looked away, I wanted to know why. I wanted to change their minds, I wanted them to like me, I'm going to best Hokage and I'm going to be better than the Yondaime." Kiyone would've froze but she didn't, only her eyes widen as memories past through her eyes.

_"What's your dream?" The red hair looked at the girl with curiosity._

_"I don't have one." The girl spoke with void, her eyes look at him lifeless. The red hair tilted his head in curiosity._

_"Why? Everybody has dreams." The girl blinked at him._

_"I don't believe in dreams anymore." The red hair looked at her in aghast._

_"But you have too!" The girl shook her head._

_"I don't baka." The boy shook his head._

_"How about I'll tell you mine?" The girl blinked at him, a large smile appeared on his face._

_"I'm going to become of the greatest bijuu ever lived." She blinked and let out a smirk._

_"With that attitude," she closed her eyes, "you might as well be."_

_"Is that a compliment I hear, Tenki?" She opened her eyes and scoffed, he was wearing a boastful smirk._

_"I was being sarcastic." She got up and left, not without hearing a squawk from her companion. If he had caught up to her, he would've seen a smile that would be on her face for the first time in the afterlife._

"Tenshi-san?" Snapped out of reverie from the memory lane, she looked down to see curious blue eyes looking at her with concern. She managed a smile at him.

"I'm fine, I think you can be a Hokage, and there is no doubt about it." She blinked at seeing a big happy smile broke out on his face, her eyes softened at this.

"What about you, what do you want to be?" Kiyone hummed as she carefully think of what to be, she can't say her current job for one.

"Where I come from, I'm already a ninja, but my position. Let's just say its Tobkutsu Jounin."

"Aw, so you're a normal ninja." Kiyone would've bonked Naruto on the head, but knowing he was a bit traumatized a little earlier on, she refrained. Instead she scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not just an ordinary ninja. But I'll tell you once you get older, okay?" Well that's partially true since she is actually supposed to be dead. Smirking at seeing Naruto smile, she ruffled his hair.

"How about you keep me company, and we'll ask each other questions?"

"Okay." He was about to ask before she silenced him with one finger on his lips.

"But first why don't you eat breakfast, I bought some earlier and put them on the table." Hearing a grumble in his stomach, he blushed before nodded and went to the table. After reaching the table and a good distance away so she can whisper quietly, she turns towards the Yondaime.

"I understand you have some questions for me, Namikaze-san."

"Why are you here?" Kiyone look at him with a cryptic smile.

"I was given some tasks from Shinigami-sama himself; of course most of them are confidential as his position is somewhat of a level to a Kage in this living plane." Minato gave her a blank look, but his mind is running on overdrive as he connected the pieces of her position of who she is.

"You said you are a 'Yami no Tenshi', wouldn't it also mean that you are an ANBU in this case?" Kiyone smirked, he is definitely a genius.

"That is correct." She whispered, carefully not to let Naruto hear them.

"By being here, this is somehow related to my son?" Kiyone let out a low whistle of awe of his intelligence.

"I guess you could say that, but I'm not a dreamsear or a prophet for I cannot foretell what Fate-sama's plans are." Minato blinked, did he just hear that Fate is actually a really person?

"She's real?" If anything, he looked at her with shock. A bit incredious, but definitely shock. She smirked.

"Of course, it's not like she doesn't exist now, right?" Now she was out right teasing him, but then she couldn't help it. It's not every day someone gets to hear that one of the beliefs of the supernatural actually existed.

"Anymore questions Namikaze-san?" He snapped out of his shock and he look down, hiding his eyes from view. The next questions he wanted answers were certainly nagging him with fear, hopelessness and curiosity.

"Where is Kushina? Why I'm not in the Shinigami's stomach? Is there any other way for Naruto to see me? Was I right about Madara?" Kiyone's smirk dropped as it settled into a serious frown, she could tell that he was panged by the first three questions that came out first instead of the last one. She sighed, how she was supposed to tell this to a ghost of the complicated matters going through the underworld. How was she supposed to answer the question that she could almost hear unspoken, 'Why I'm still here when I'm supposed to be suffering in the Shinigami's stomach instead of hearing my son's torture every single night?'

"To the answer the first and third question," She paused when he looked up, eyes holding a faint hope. "We found Kushina-san unconscious, dead, but most certainly unconscious on that day when the Kyuubi attacked." Her voice show no emotion when she said Kyuubi, more like she was trying to remember what her father told her. "As for is there any other way Uzumaki-kun to be able to see you, he needs to either have a sixth sense or some other way. Even so, your presence here is more than enough until we can find a solution to that." She gave him an assuring smile which he is trying to trade back.

"As for the second and fourth, there were some complicated matters back in the Undead plane" He looked at her confuse as she gave him a blank face. "Nothing we can't handle, but we are sure something is going on. That something or someone is somehow connected to what's going on here in this plane. How you got here depends on what you remember the last, it could very well also mean that you woke up and you left after Shinigami-sama rechecked his scroll, so to speak, you weren't meant to die back then. I couldn't say the same for your wife, as I was not there on that day, however she is working amongst us, unable to remember who she is or what she was. I'm sorry." Minato let out a long sigh; he was hoping that Tenki can help him find her but… Hearing there is more she was going to say, he looked up with a blank face.

"As for the question if it was Madara," A predatory smirk that was neatly conceal behind her normal one. "let's just say we can't kill him until we are actually sure of what he is doing. Until we are, Shinigami-sama decided we will be his primary escort to him." If it hadn't been the fact he is a ghost now or the fact that Naruto was somewhere nearby eating some of the food, he is glad that she isn't the one to bring him back to the underworld. Wiping off that smirk, she settled for a frown.

"Though we may have a problem." He blinked.

"We need to find a place to live in; I don't think it's a good idea to live in this hotel forever. Not to mention, I'm not sure how long we can put Uzumaki-kun under the disguise for awhile, and I certainly not letting him sleep in the place he calls home." Kiyone hated to admit, but she was stuck now.

"I have a suggestion." She look at the door to see the Sandaime let himself in.

"Jiji!" The bundle of orange energy leaped into the old man's arm, catching him with no complaints.

"It's good to see you again, Hokage-sama." Kiyone bowed towards him, who nodded back. After straightening, she waited patiently to let the kage sit down. Even the room isn't that tense, she could feel eyes watching her from the ANBU that usually protected him.

"Likewise. I forgot to tell you were you two might be living." She blinked at this.

"May I ask where?" He pulled out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, as she walked towards him and unfold the piece of paper. Minato hovered over her shoulder to get a close and blink, either coincidence or someone playing a practical joke on them.

"No way." Kiyone heard him, but refused to look at him. She blinked at the address and looked at the Hokage with confusion.

"I'm not going to ask, but is this for his legacy?" Sandaime give a soft smile, while Naruto looked between the two grownups in confusion.

"I had enough of hiding his own identity, but that's because his family is famous and that reputation did gain him a lot of enemies." Connecting the dots, Kiyone let out a hesitant laugh.

"And since I'm here to be his guardian…" Sandaime nodded, and Kiyone face faulted. She doesn't mind taking care of kids; she does that a lot back home. She didn't expect to live in the house of her charge's parents, or rather; it would be an empty house. Still there needs to be a cover-up, not to mention, a lot of paperwork. The plus side, it does give those living arrangements.

"I accept, but here is the problem. Your council will refuse me to live in the house of that _person_." But seeing the twinkle in the old man's eyes, she knew something is up.

"Now that's where you come in." She could hear in her mind that alarm bells are starting to ring.

"With your title as a 'Yami No Tenshi', they surely know the old legends of what happens when they anger one." Kiyone could feel a sweat dripped down my head. _I guess I deserve that from what happen yesterday, but Tou-san what did you do?_

* * *

Back in the underworld, a certain long raven haired man sneezed.

"You not running a cold, are you sir?"

"No, just someone is thinking about me." Shinigami dismissed the demons, as he turns back to his attention to reading a certain orange book before giggling perversely.

* * *

Up in the Land of the Living, Kiyone sighed and walked over to where Naruto was, before kneeling down.

"Say Uzumaki-kun, how about you live me?" Kiyone had to admit when she ask that, it was a bit blunt. Naruto look at her with big wide confused and hopeful eyes.

"I mean it's ok if you don't want, but its going to get lonely in a big house and I don't mind the company." Plus she did make a deal with Kyuubi about the summoning contract scroll. What she didn't expect is to fall on her butt after being tackled by an orange and blond barrel. As soon as she caught him, he looked at her with those same wide eyes.

"You really mean it? You really want me to live you?" Kiyone blinked once, and then remember why Naruto was so excited. He was alone and no one wanted him, she wondered why the clans or anyone refused to adopt someone as cute as him. Then the answer came in the form of the orange fox she knows when she was a Poltergeist. She let out a soft smile.

"Sure, why not." Naruto gave a whoop before he tackles her in a hug again. This time she was careful, and she knew at once that this boy would grow into being a great Hokage like she knew Keiichi will be the King of Bijuus after separating from Juubi.

* * *

**Omake: Human Forms of Bijuus**

"Hi!" A little girl with red hair and green eyes waves at the screen excitedly, while an older girl with raven but blue eyes waved as well.

"We are going to talk about the Bijuus in their human forms. My name is-" Kiyone stepped into the classroom and looked with surprise at those two.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Ah Kiyone-neesan!" The red hair ran towards the green-eyed woman while the raven hair took her time to walk towards her.

"It's good to see you guys, but what are you guys doing here?"

"We are going to talk about the human forms of the Bijuus." Kiyone looked at the soft mature voice of the older girl and let out an apologetic smile.

"But not today, because you guys will come in the next chapter and the authoress is already stressed as she is." The little red hair looks at Kiyone with surprise.

"Really?" Kiyone nodded, and the little red hair groans.

"I really want to do the next part." Kiyone gave both a soft smile to the both of them.

"How about next time in few more chapters?" The little girl looks up with excitement.

"Hn." As soon as she let go of Kiyone's black pants leg, she zipped off earning both current girls a chuckle.

"What about you, do you want to try it?" The raven shook her head with a soft smile.

"Not today, I better go after her before she does something stupid." Kiyone laughs a bit before she nods. After seeing the raven girl went, she turns to the screen.

"Sorry folks, maybe next time. See ya later."

* * *

Read and Review. :D


	5. Tranquility

Note: This feels like its been a week since I last updated this. Well at least it's going smoothly, I hope I can make another chapter before another test or an assignment comes out.

* * *

**Tranquility**

**A Day Ago**

Kiyone sometimes wished everything was simple, but…her right eyebrow twitched as she stared at the compound in front of her. She mentally hoped to avoid something like this as she could feel the stares on their heads. Most had aimed their stares at Naruto, with her cloak on her hood covering her face, she glared at the crowd over her shoulder, making them scramble and went back to what they usually do. She sighed; well at least they found a place to stay.

"This would be our new home, right?" She snapped her attention at Naruto and nodded.

"Yes, I'm guessing you have everything you want with you?" Naruto nodded, both of them step into the gates of the Namikaze Compound. This is going to take some time getting used to, not to mention that the villagers around the vicinity are scowling as to why they are moving in. Closing the gates behind them, before slapping a seal on the wall near the door, if anyone she doesn't know comes by, she'll know for sure. Putting the sack near the compound door, she whistled a tune as an eagle flew and landed on her shoulder. Brushing some of its feathers she took a small scroll out of her pocket and tied it around its leg and nodded at it before it took to the sky and flew into distance. She didn't turn around when she heard the tall tell sign of a faint flapping of a haori; she knows that he is already there and that she is the only one currently that could see and hear him. Looking down, she smiled at Naruto who looked around in awe.

"You can go around and explore if you want, just be careful not to break stuff, ok?" Naruto look at her, and gave her wide smile before zipping into the house and begun exploring every crack and cranny of the house. Seeing the Yondaime following his son with curiosity, Kiyone summoned a kage bunshin to follow them, just in case if Naruto wanted to go in to the house. It wasn't until they are gone that she felt three spikes of chakras coming towards the house. Taking off her cloak and sealing it in the storage scroll along with her katana; she put them in her sack where they remain hidden in the shadows. She wasn't surprise to hear a knock on the door behind her. Putting the storage scroll in her bag, she opened the door.

Minato followed his son with a smile as he watched Naruto run to the house, he navigate around the house by running in excitement. After seeing the wide garden and a big backyard yard, Naruto couldn't wait to run around. Seeing Kiyone by the compound door, Naruto ran to her.

"Tenshi-san!" Kiyone looked up with a smile at Naruto who grabbed her hand, while Minato look at Kiyone and noticed that she is a kage bunshin.

"So are you ready to explore the house?" Naruto nodded with a grin, after unlocking the door, Naruto pulled Kiyone in excitedly. Kicking off his shoes, Naruto stepped onto the dusty wood floor, ignoring the dust; he waited for Kiyone to take off hers. Kiyone blinked at Naruto before shaking her head.

"Before we continue on, Uzumaki-kun, you should know I'm not the real Tenshi Kiyone-san." Naruto blinked at her in confusion.

"Eh? Why?"

"It's because I'm a kage bunshin, the real Tenshi Kiyone is answering the door at the moment. It's almost like she's here, but at the same time, she isn't." The clone explained, Naruto looked at the clone who felt a little saddened that the real Kiyone isn't around now, but feeling his hand being squeezed gently, he looked up and saw the clone has the same gentle smile as the real one.

"So are you ready to explore?" Naruto blinked, and nodded at the clone with a wide grin. Finding out how many rooms wasn't easy. With Minato guiding them, they were able to avoid few dangerous rooms and some of the traps that had been set within the compound. There's a library, gym, a room full of weapons, the clone blinked before staring at Minato questioning. Minato noticed her stare, laughed nervously while she shook her head. Naruto who'd fallen in love with the library, looked around and decided that room. Under the guidance of Minato, the clone pointed out the books and scrolls that Naruto is able to take without triggering a trap. Leaving Naruto alone in the library, the clone began to explore the other rooms with Minato leading the way.

Next there's two kitchens, two living room, two waiting rooms, a study room, few master bedrooms, a lot of guest rooms, and a room with a banner inside that said 'Welcome Home, Naruto'. Hesitating, the clone looked for Naruto, and found out he was still in the library. Naruto, who is engrossed in a book he is reading, 'Tales of the Gutsy Ninja', kept on reading and didn't notice she was there. Sighing, the clone went to the room she was in and look at Minato, not surprised to see a somber face with a sad smile.

"I'll be blunt, I want to know if you want me to tell him who he is or we'll wait till he is a bit older so he can handle the truth." Minato look at her with surprise, while the person before him is a clone, but she still has the same personality as the real Kiyone.

"I'm not sure anymore, I wanted to tell him how much Kushina and I cherished him, but knowing Sandaime-sama, and the fact I'm dead, my status as the Yellow Flash has caused me to have a lot of enemies to go after me. When the Kyuubi arrived, I-I didn't have…" The clone saw his hands clenched into fists and narrows her eyes.

* * *

_"Lyra-chan, please take care of my imouto for me." A look of surprise crossed over her face._

_"Why?" Kiyone gave the woman her smile, which has the same sadness when she left the clan for her own reasons._

_"It's because of who I am, I'm Shinigami-sama's daughter as I'm also his Yami No Tenshi, no one knows that except for you, kaa-san and Kira-san knows this. It's also because of the fact of my reputation here as Death Angel that I've gain a lot of enemies." The woman went silent for a while, before sighing. Gesturing for her to come closer, Kiyone did but wasn't prepared for the blow to the head._

_"Itai! Why did you do that?" _

_"It's because you're a baka, baka. I swear, you've been hanging around that kitsune, he's been rubbing on you." The woman blinked when she saw Kiyone's red face and it suddenly dawn her before flames erupted behind her._

_"I can't believe this!" Gritting her teeth, the woman glared at the ground._

_"You are coming to visit her?" Kiyone looked at her and was surprised to see a pair of sad blue eyes that made her flinched away in shame. Mustering a smile, Kiyone nodded at the woman who sighed in relief. Kiyone grabbed her wrist and opened it so she could put a piece of paper in it. The woman blinked before looking at Kiyone._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's a seal; you will know when the time comes. Just channel you chakra into it." The woman's blue eyes narrowed at the seal before looking at Kiyone._

_"Why?" The smile on Kiyone's face turned to a frown as she stared at the Tenshi Compound._

_"A lot of things haves changed, and we both noticed the change in _that_ person."_

* * *

The clone sighed and wished the real Kiyone would control her memories, because they were sort of getting out of hand.

"It's your choice when to tell him, but it would be a lot easier if we tell him soon than later." The clone as she muttered under her breath, between the two dead people, they let out a sigh. _How on earth are they going to get out of this mess?_ The clone wondered before her eyes widen.

"Three people at the gate, they are trying to interrogate the real one." Minato's blue eyes sharpened at this before phasing through the wall to go meet up with the real Kiyone at the door.

* * *

**A While Ago**

Blinking, Kiyone quirked a smile at the three old people in front of her.

"Is there something I can help you?" Kiyone asked as she kept her plastered smile, somehow these three just rubbed her in the wrong way. Two of them analyzed Kiyone with careful caution gaze; the third one looked at her and seen nothing but an ordinary shinobi, or rather an ordinary chuunin.

"We are the Sandaime's advisors. My name is Homura, this Koharu and this is Danzo. We would like to ask as to why you are living in our deceased Hokage's house?" The old man with the glasses said as he gestured to the people he is introducing her to. She kept her blank face with a smile, but inwardly she wondered as to why Sandaime didn't tell them, unless…

"I'm sorry, but the real owner of this house is currently occupied, perhaps it would be best if you ask Hokage-sama himself. After all, he was the one that discuss the housing arrangements with the real owner." She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the truth either. The council looked at each other before looking at her again.

"Really? How unfortunate, we've asked him but he wouldn't budge. Is the owner of the house here?" Koharu said as she looked at Kiyone with curiosity. Kiyone blinked this time, and shifted her gaze to Danzo, he was shifting his gaze at the walls of the compound. Closing the door of the compound once she stepped out and gives them a smile.

"I'm sorry, but we are currently unpacking our items into the compound. The owner is indeed in the house, but I'm afraid the owner is currently busy now." Kiyone said lying through her teeth, as she gives them an easily mastered sympathetic smile while carefully looking at Danzo.

"Is there a problem?" She asked Danzo, who snapped back his attention at her.

"You seem to be paying attention to the walls of our house." (Translation: What are you up to?) Kiyone said with a smile, but her eyes show wariness.

"I admire the uniqueness of it." (Translation: None of your business.) Kiyone tilt her head and frowned.

"He's been trying to get past the security I put up before and after I died, now that you put up another, he is trying to figure out what it is." Minato said as he phased through the wall. Hearing this, she wondered if she should've henge herself to pretend she is the Yondaime at the beginning, a sweat drop slowly formed the back of her head as she came to the conclusion that many things could go wrong if that were to happen. Inwardly sighing, she decided to take another approach.

"I understand. I would like to help you contact this person that built the exterior if you like?" (Translation: I would suggest you leave.) Kiyone's green eyes hardened, and she and Danzo stare at each other before Danzo decided to leave, that is when Kiyone called after him with a smile.

"(1)A story before you leave, a paranoid hunter boarded his door with several locks. He always locks his door before going out and coming back into his house. His dog dutifully watches and went with him during his many hunts. A hungry wolf watch him leaves his house and goes back in after the hunt is finished. One day, villagers broke down the hunter's door and came across his mangled body. Now, tell me what happen to the hunter?" Danzo's remaining eye narrowed at her while Minato look at her with confusion as to why she ask this, until realization dawned him.

"The wolf killed him." Danzo said, not understanding the point of this story. Kiyoone's smile turns into a smirk.

"Good, now tell me how the wolf got in the house when the hunter boarded up every window and doors?" Homura and Koharu looks at each other, confused as to why this story was brought up. Danzo's eye narrowed further, his scowl became evident.

"The dog." Minato whispered the answer with wide eyes, the dog was replaced by the wolf after watching the hunter and dog several times. The dog was killed by the wolf and with careful deceptiveness, the wolf followed the hunter into the house, acting like the hunter's dog before it struck. Kiyone's smirk goes into a scowl as she glared at Danzo.

"I would suggest beware of your actions, otherwise it's going to come back to haunt you." Kiyone said as she moves back into the compound, and shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Your story, it has some very interesting meanings." Kiyone scowl went down into a smirk as she faced Minato with a smirk.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what it is. Besides," Knowing that Naruto isn't around, she let out a full blown predatory smirk. "I'm going to enjoy playing with those people coming after Uzumaki-kun's life." That smirk turns into a smile. "In the meantime, I've put a seal on the door, just to notify me if there are any hostile people coming by." Minato turned towards the seal on the door, and is impressed.

"That seal is called 'Miru'(2), its design to sense the oncoming chakras before they reach the door or the walls, and by then it will alert me with their presence. I was the one who made it." Minato looks at her in surprise; she doesn't seem like the person to make seals. Seeing that expression, she shrugged with a smirk before looking up and seeing the eagle coming back before landing on her shoulder again. Frowning, she took the scroll from its leg before giving it a piece of meat. Taking the meat in its golden beak, it flew before nestling itself on one of the trees in the compound. Unrolling the scroll, her frown became a smile; it looks like an old friend of hers is going to pay a visit here very soon.

* * *

**Unknown Village**

The eagle swept through the land into the snowy lands, and landed on a cloak figure's shoulder. Black leather gloved fingers petted its feathers, before those fingers took the scroll from the bird and sending it off to a nearby tree. Unrolling the scroll, the figure read it before letting out a puff of hot air as he puts down the scroll and putting it in his sack.

"I wonder why I'm needed here." The figure in black coat with gold pins in one corner said while gazing over the snowy village. Onyx eyes stared at the particular house, and he smirk. There is one thing nii-san made a mistake, he never did ask about taking his eyes. Smirking, he received a scroll from Kiyone, tracking down the remaining living Hyōton was no small feat except for some in the Underworld. He frowned when he heard someone crying, following the sound. He found a pre-teen, crying on the bridge and shivering. Sighing he put down his sack and took out a smaller black cloak and cover the boy. The pre-teen looked at him in surprise.

"W-why?" The figure raised an eyebrow at this, his onyx eyes gleaming under the hood.

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" Silence stood between them as they stare at each other.

"Where are your parents?" The man asked the boy who looked away.

"They're dead, both of them." The man blinked before sitting next to the boy.

"I'm sorry." The man said as the boy nodded, obviously heard this sentence before. The man looked at the boy, and he quirked up a smile before giving the boy a piece of paper.

"Take this and pour your chakra into it." The boy looks at him with surprise, before nodding warily as if he knew what chakra is. Pouring his chakra into the paper, the piece of paper started forming words eerily before forming two kanji. 氷遁. The poor boy was so surprised that he drop the paper. The man looked down and picked up the paper.

"I see, so you're the person I'm looking for." The man said while hiding the piece of paper in his pocket. The boy looked at him in surprise again.

"Y-you're not going to kill me?" The man looked at the boy and laughed. The boy looked at him as if he has two heads.

"If I were to do that, I would've done that a long time ago." The boy looked at the man, and began to laugh as well.

"So what's your name kid?" The boy looked at him with his black eyes, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Haku." The man smile at this, and he took of his hood. Raven hair with a porcelain white skin, onyx eyes that held mysteries, while his smile is with sincerity.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Sen Matsuda."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld

"Toshiko-nee, do you think Kiyone-nee would come and visit us?" A red hair girl with green eyes asked the raven hair girl with blue eyes. Toshiko, who is a little older than the red hair girl, hummed at this, as she looked at the busy town outside of their window.

"I'm sure she'll come, Natsumi-chan." Natsumi look at Toshiko and let out a smile.

"All right girls, time to go to bed." A woman, with long black hair and blue eyes said. She was dressed in a blue dress with a white apron.

"Hai!" Once the girls fell asleep, the woman turn off the light and closed the door gently. A frown grew on her face as a hint of blood stagger through the hallway. Eyes wide, she went after the scent of blood and through the screen door open. Bodies sewn across the floor making a giant pool of blood, in the middle is a girl with long raven hair tied up in a pony tail, her red eyes coldly stare at her with a hint of sadness, her katana bathed in red.

"Ashura…" Red eyes connected with her blue, before staring down at the bodies.

"Lyra, I wished you haven't seen this." Eyes wide, Lyra stepped back while Ashura gently smile and took a step.

"Why?" Ashura stopped and closed her eyes, her smile not fading.

"It's what Kaa-san and Tou-san wanted." And with a mad battle cry, she ran towards Lyra with her bloody sword.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**Omake: Questions for the Dead**

Kiyone sighed and relax against the wall; that was a lot of screen time.

"You did fairly well." Kiyone looked up to see Keiichi a few feet away from her, holding soda cans in both hands. She smile before gingerly took a soda can from one his hands.

"Thanks." Keiichi gives her a smirk, which she returned equally, before decided to sit right next her.

"I'm guessing you're turning into the big bad fox further in the series." Kiyone said as she opened her soda can by removing the tab, hearing a click; she took a few gulps from the bubbly liquid before stopping and holding the can by the top lazily. Keiichi, who already opened his can, looked at Kiyone with curiosity.

"Hmm, maybe. Though I was wondering…" Kiyone hummed as to continue.

"How were you able to get through that compound security? I asked the aurthoress, and she is being tight lipped about it." Kiyone's eyes looked at the kitsune demon before shrugging her shoulders.

"Who knows, that will be explained in the next chapter, which will be somewhat soon." Keiichi raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You and your secrets, I guess I'll have to wait till the chapter comes out. So you're not going to tell me Sen Matsuda's true name?" Kiyone, in the midst of drinking her soda, choked. There is no way she is going to tell Keiichi about Matsuda's true name. Coughing, with the slight help from Keiichi by patting her back, she gave him a hesitant smile.

"I'm afraid that'll come into the story later." Keiichi sighed, well at least he tried. Though he did remember, that the Sen Matsuda look very familiar to him. A male with long black spiky mane, red eyes glow in the dark with spinning tomoes, wearing something similar akin to samurai armor. Keiichi growled in annoyance, Matsuda would definitely not be related to _that guy_. Keiichi paused, could he?

* * *

(1) – This is a short story I've once heard a long time ago, but I forgot what it is about or what the title is.

(2) – 'Miru' means watch, it a special seal I made up to sense chakras from humans in a few feet range around the premises, alerting the user a head of time to either make a quick getaway, or to greet someone at the door a head of time if people were to come at the door.

* * *

Read and Review, and I'm terribly sorry for the cliffhanger.


End file.
